a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding control apparatus for left and right lateral pieces of slice food, and more particularly to a folding control apparatus which is used in a process of transferring forward the slice food on a transfer belt surface, such that the left and right lateral pieces of the slice food are folded respectively at a different time sequence by a momentary blow of high-pressure air to cover stuffing strips, thereby forming a food enclosing material.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical facility used for folding strip food, such as a strip of a raw or cooked dough or a rice product, to cover a stuffing strip, is shown in FIGS. 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 in a prior U.S. publication No. US2005/0092186A1 created by the present inventor, wherein in a process of transferring a soft and deformable thin outer material (10) by a transfer device (20), left and right blades (30, 30′) are moving forward along with the transfer device 20 synchronously, and when the left and right blades (30, 30′) are passing through two projected arc-shape sheets (36, 37,) two lateral sides of the outer material (10) are folded by the left and right blades (30, 30′) to cover a stuffing strip (40). The shortcomings of this facility lie in that the left and right blades (30, 30′) are numerous and driven by chains (35); therefore the facility is provided with a lot of components and a complex structure, produces a loud transmission noise when the chains (35) and the blades (30, 30′) are moving, and is not easy to be cleaned. Accordingly, how to design a folding apparatus for the strip food which is provided with a simplified structure, a reduced manufacturing cost, and a significantly lowered noise is a technical issue to be resolved by the present inventor.